hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evan1975
Hi Evan1975 -- we are excited to have Hokuto Renkitōza as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a good start filling in content for this wiki! One thing I notice is that many of your pages have accents (particularly 'ō'). I think it's great that you want to use the proper spelling, but the search engine here won't find those pages if people don't use the accents when they type in the terms, because it sees "o" and "ō" as different letters. And a lot of english-speakers won't have those accented characters available for typing or even know to use them... An easy way around this is to create redirect pages from the unaccented versions of the names. I made one for List of Kenpo which redirects to List of Kenpō so you can see what I mean. Now if somebody searches for the former they will get to the right page, but your wiki still has the content done accurately :). Let me know if you have any questions, or if I can help you set anything up by leaving a message on my talk page... and good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:02, 19 July 2008 (UTC) If you have any questions, 's Logo |} Nanto Ho'ou Ken Hey, I see you've included one of Yuda's techniques from Ten no Haoh. Any chance you know the rapid-attack Souther uses against Raoh in that same episode? :According to 南斗聖拳 they believe it to be Yūshōgaku 悠翔嶽, but aren't too sure about the 悠 (Yū). evan1975 20:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh okay, thanks. Do you know what that would translate to? Hopefully we can have some confirmation soon. Endofcentury I've also read that Reina & Souga were introduced in Raoh Den: Junai no Sho, but I thought they debuted in Ten no Haoh and were simply adapted for that movie? Endofcentury :Yes, what you read is correct; they were crested for the movie. evan1975 17:25, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, a lot. That's what I suspected. One more thing, I'm trying to decipher Zan's branch of Nanto Seiken from Rei Gaiden. I have this hiragana: こうじゃく but I'm not entirely sure what it translates to. Koujaku? Endofcentury